The Ngemeng
by Neko 08
Summary: Gara- gara kaga mau dibilang Kudet, akhirnya Naruto nyoba buat nonton 'The Ngemeng' (Variety Show yang lagi ngeHitz diantara temen- temennya yang dibawain sama 2 Host kaga terkenal TOBIDEI) / Parody The Comment / AU / ONESHOOT/ Selamat membaca /


**Title : The Ngemeng**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Parody & Humor**

 **Summary : Gara- gara kaga mau dibilang Kudet, akhirnya Naruto nyoba buat nonton 'The Ngemeng' (Variety Show yang lagi ngeHitz diantara temen- temennya yang dibawain sama 2 Host kaga terkenal TOBIDEI)**

* * *

"Eh semalem Elu nonton The Ngemeng kaga?"

"Nonton... Nonton.. PIPIRING nye membahana ya?"

"Haha iya Pidio Pidio Garingnya membahana banget wkwkwk"

Ya kira-kira itulah yang didengar UZUMAKI NARUTO dipagi hari ini, hampir semua murid di KHS membahas tentang 'The Ngemeng' entah acara apa itu, Naruto tidak tau, tapi...Kenapa hanya gara- gara Acara itu seorang HYUUGA HINATA mengabaikan Kekasihnya yang panik tingkat dewa saat tidak mengerti dari soal PR MATEMATIKA yang Horrornya dikumpulkan hari ini! CATAT! HINATA LEBIH MEMILIH ACARA ITU KETIMBANG NARUTO !

'Sebagus apasih itu acara?' Inner Naruto bosan, dihadapannya Kiba dan Lee tangah membicarakan acara yang digilai oleh teman-temannya yang lainnya 'The Ngemeng'

"Hey Kiba, Lee, The Ngemeng itu acara kayak gimana sih?"

"Astaga Nar! lu kaga tau The Ngemeng?! He to the Looowww hari gini kaga tau The Ngemeng? Kudet banget sih lu!" Kata Lee disertai gaya lebaynya

"Emang acaranya di Channel apa? Jam berapa?"

"Di RaketTv, jam 2 siang." Jelas Kiba

"Oke deh ntar gue pulang sekolah nonton ntu acara."

* * *

Sepulang dari sekolah, disinilah Naruto. Didepan TV dengan 1 Cup Ramen ditangannya dan 2 Cup Ramen dimeja dekatnya, jam menunjukan pukul 2 lewat 5 menit, ia mulai mencari-cari channel TV yang dimaksud,"Nah ini dia Raket TV. "Layar TV -nya mulai menampilkan 2 orang aneh, yang satu Lollipop berjalan dan yang satu, punya mulut ditangan (?)

"Ketemu lagi di The Ngemeng Beybehhhh." Sapa si Lollipop (?)

'Lollipop kok bisa ngomong ye?' Inner Naruto penasaran,

"Saya Deidara un" kata yang punya mulut ditangan

"Saya Tobi!" Kata yang satunya lagi

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu un! Tamunya tuh... ugh! Pokoknya nih un! Dia itu... udahlah ya kita sambut..."

Slurp...

Slurp...

Naruto masih asik nyeruput kuah ramennya sampe

"TSUNADE!..."

Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari balik layar, dan itu langsung-

Byuurrr-

membuat Naruto menyemprotkan kuah ramen dari mulutnya

'Gile dah ini cewek cuakep amat yakk malah seksi lagi, siapa tadi namanye? Tsunade'

"Eh Nona Cantik, kan nggak afdol nih kalo nggak dirayu dulu sama Kakak Hidans, mau nggak dirayu?" Tanya si pirang Deidara

"Boleh"

'Suaranye... bikin gue keringet dingin dahhh ah!'

"Kakak Hidans ayo maju" seru si perkawinan silang Lollipop+Orang itu dengan gajenya

Hidan maju dengan gaya sok Collnya, lalu mulau memainkan Suling(?) Nya dengan merdu "Ohh... So Sweet..." Kata Tsunade dengan nada manjaNaruto makin melototin tuh Tipi, ampe lupa ada 2 ramen yang dianggurin ama die

"Kaga papa dah Hostnye gaje yang penting bintang tamunye." guman Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tipi,

"Oh iya Nona cantik mau nggak nih, Jadi juri di PIPIRING kita un?" Tsunade cuma ngangguk

'Gila ini cewek cuakep nye kaga nahannnn dahhh' inner Naruto sambil ngilepin iler yang udah ngeces tau dari kapan"Nah Tobi dulu ya Senpai?"

"Yaudah un, oh iya sebelumnya Nona Cantik ini nanti harus jujur ya kalau lucu bilang lucu kalau garing bilang garing."

"Nanti yang menang yang mana yahhh?" Tanya Tsunade "Yang garing Nona Cantik" sahut Tobi"Kokh yang garing sih?"

"Kan acara kita beda." Kata si Lollipop lagi

"Yaudah deh..."

'Gila dah ini cewek cuakepnyehhhh' (udah taukan ini inner siapa?)"Nah ini dia Vidio Tobi!"

-adegan PIPIRING-nya kita SKIP aja yakk-

"Karena nanti masih ada nona Cantik ini jadi boleh ditonton..."

"The Ngemeng!"

Naruto masih nggak ngeh kalo ada 2 Ramen nganggur dimeja dekatnya,Layar Tipinya kini mulai menampilkan iklan berikut daftar iklannya :

Orochimaru iklan sampo disertai kibasan-kibasan membahananya (Naruto langsung muntah waktu Tipi nayangin itu iklan)

Iklan salah satu acara lain disitu yang namanya 'Itu Talkshow'

Iklan rokok OneTwoThree yang nampilin Asuma Sarutobi Surfing.

Dan acara Tipi The Ngemeng mulai lagi..."The Ngemeng..." Sambut ke-2 Host itu,

"Disegmen ini kita akan bawain berita-berita di The Ngemeng News..." Jelas Deidara

"Berita pertama... ini dari dalam negeri! Tukang Tambal Jalan Cantiks..."

Layar Tipi mulai menampilkan gadis cantik yang tengah menambal jalan dengan judul!"Gadis Cantik Penambal Jalan ditawari jadi model?" Naruto udah ngeces ngeliat cewek cantik yang lagi nambel jalan,'Cakep- cakep nambel jalan, sayang amat.'

"Sayang banget ya ibu ya..." Kata si Lollipop ke Deidara

"Iya padahal dia cuantikkkkk lho tapi kok malah nolak buat jadi model ya...""Iya... sayang, oke kita lanjut keberita berikutnya ibu...""Berita berikutnya..."

## Skip adegan berita lainnya ##

"Disegment nanti bakal ada Nona Cantiks.. Jadi Nonton The Ngemeng..."

'Iklan mulu ini acara, malahan si Cantekhhh ntar lagi keluarnye.' Iner Naruto bete

-Iklan di Skip-

"Balik lageh... di The Ngemeng..."

"Beybeh.. "

"Dan Nona Tsunade kini akan beradu kecerdasan dengan Partner saya yang gabungan silang antara Lollipop dan Manusia..."

"Yeayyy..." Sorak Tsunade

"Pertanyaan Pertama : Apa rumus luas persegi?"

Tet... (Tobi neken bel)

"Sisi x Sisi"

"Bethulll..."

"Yeayyyy"

"1 untuk Tobi..."

\- Skip ampe pertanyaan terakhir ya-

"Pertanyaan terakhir ini nilainya 10.000" kata Deidara

"Tau gitu gue nggak usah jawab tadi!" Kata Tobi, Tsunade cuman cekikikan

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan Fotosintesis?"

Tet... (Tsunade neken bel lebih cepet)

" proses Pembuatan makanan pada tumbuhan"

"Bethulll, berarti 10.002 lawan 3, Nona Cantik menang... Horeyy..."

'Gaje amat Ini acara, ngga papa dah intinya bintang tamunye WOW'

"Nona Cantik ada apdetan nggak?"

"Hmm paling ada film baru ajah judulnya Kunti yang tertukar, nanti tayangnya dibioskop tanggal 38 Mei."

"Oke segment ini sekaligus menutup pertemuan kita siang ini, sampai ketemu lagi..."

"The Ngemeng..."

Ctik

Tipinya udah Naruto matiin,"Huh... eh(?) Ramen gue masih utuh? Malah udah dingin lagi! Sial ntu acara bisa ngembil pandangan gue dari ramen, lha? Hinata nelepop gue udeh 25 kali? Kok kaga kedengeran ye? Bodo ah... die juga kemaren ngacangin telepon gue *bales dendam* "

* * *

Besoknya Naruto langsung nemuin KibaLee buat ngasih tau kalo dia udah nonton The Ngemeng tapi...

"Itu Talkshow keren ya Lee..."

"Haha iya keren apalagi lagu Teh Seksehh, sama lagu jagung rebusnya."

"Gue udah nonton The Ngemeng dong!" Pamer Naruto

"Astaga Nar... sekarang tuh lagi jamannya nonton Itu Talkshow tau nggak?!"

'Keyanya gue perneh denger dah' inner Naruto

"Elu tuh ye ku to the Det binggow sih." Ejek Lee

'Kamfrett giliran gue udah nonton The Ngemeng eh malah pada ngomongin Itu TalkShow suee bener dah..' Inner Naruto kesel

FIN**

A/N : Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Garhing? Alay? Author emang kaga jago bikin lawakan ye (?) *pundung* makasih yow udeh mau baca Fic ini ^^/ yoyoyoyoooo!~~~

Mind To Review?


End file.
